My Vampire Kin
by Bingo the Cat
Summary: The Prince of the Vampires was always alone in his cold, lonely castle. But has he finally found someone to be with when he looks upon the next heir to the Royal throne, the beautiful Princess of the Sol Dimension?


**_A/N: I don't own the Prince of the Vampires, or the Princess of the Sol Dimension. (If you really don't know who the Princess is, then I'm shocked.) I only own the story idea and the "nickname", in a way, I gave to Silver. Because, UNFORTUNATELY, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat are both owned by SEGA._**

**_Also, a word of warning before we move into the story – this is a LEMON one-shot – and if you don't know what I mean by "lemon", then I might have just died. Jokes XD. And this is my FIRST one-shot that has SILVAZE lemon in it. So I'm sorry if you're disappointed._**

**_ALSO, the lyrics from the song, "O Children", by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, don't belong to me either._**

**–_Bingo the Cat._**

**000**

The haunted palace that stood atop the hill was eerily quiet that full moon; usually, by this time, there would be screams and howls that would fill the air and every person who heard them with terror. Instead, there was a very familiar song creeping on the wind from that ghostly palace.

"_Pass me that lovely little gun_

_My dear, my darling one_

_The cleaners are coming, one by one_

_You don't even want to let them start…_"

The person that lived in that creepy building was stood at the window in his bedroom, his calculating, amber eyes slowly melting into a deep, scary scarlet, almost like blood. His silver fur shimmered in the light of the rising moon, which was full, reflecting the light here and there. If you could see the person then and there, you'd be feeling sorry for him; sorry for ever thinking that immortality is a gift rather than a curse.

However, he knew that the full moon was the only time the King and Queen of the Royal Society would allow their daughter, the lovely and beautifully breath-taking princess, out to explore her kingdom. The Prince of the Vampires grinned seductively as he crooned into the air, the song still playing in the background.

"Come to me, my love…"

"_They're knocking now upon your door_

_They measure the room, they know the score_

_They're mopping up the butchers' floor_

_Of your broken little hearts…_"

000

Freedom. That was all she ever wanted. Freedom from the hectic duties of being next in line to the throne, freedom from the continuous crowds and the paparazzi. Freedom from her _boring_ life. That was why she looked forward to the nights of the full moon so much; aside from the moon creating a beautiful, picture-perfect shimmer in the night sky, it was also the only time she would be allowed to roam free and away from the endless queues of people and newspaper reporters on her own; they were all tucked up inside their beds on a full moon. All because of the, apparently, haunted palace.

She was always told by her parents to not approach the building, even if no one really lived there. She had only obeyed them because most full moons, when she would approach the haunt, she would hear gory screams and howls that could only be made by ghouls and ghosts… Or something worse…

But tonight she was feeling especially daring. Not only were there no howls coming from the silhouetted building in the moonlight – instead an eerily slow song replaced them – it just seemed that there was no need to be scared any more. Like a little voice inside her head was telling her that there was nothing to be afraid of, that danger wasn't present…

And that was when she heard his voice, calling over the wind like a crooning puppy.

"Come to me, my love…"

_Wha–? _The princess of the kingdom was confused, but continued walking up towards the castle doors. She pulled her dark purple trench coat around her tighter, wishing that she had thought to put on a thicker jumper before leaving her home, the royal palace and the pride of the Sol Dimension. She trekked the long journey to the entrance to the palace, and pushed open the doors.

The inside looked like it would belong in Edwardian times, what with its golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and the intricacy of the layering of the stones that formed the walls. An elegant, marble staircase stood in the middle of the entrance hall, next to the grand banquet hall. She had the sudden urge to climb the stairs as that song continued to play.

"_Oh, children…_

_Forgive us now, for what we've done_

_It started out as a bit of fun_

_Here, take these before we run away_

_The keys to the gulag…_"

As she reached the top of the staircase, and turned right to go down a hallway lit only with flickering flame-torches – reminding her of her flames, her curse – which casted long shadows down the hallway and upon herself. She approached a single door at the end of the corridor, and slowly pushed it open with a trembling hand encased in a white glove that was cuffed with soft, white feathers.

The room turned out to be a bedroom; large and magnificent. There was a single window, from which moonlight poured in and spilt onto the glossy bed sheets of the king-sized piece of furniture. The duvets were a deep, blood-red, and – aside from the moonlight – the room was only lit up with a few candles. As Blaze the Cat moved further into the bedroom, she wondered if the voice had wanted her to end up in that room, because it seemed to have stopped. She then noticed where the music was coming from – an old record-player that was coated with dust–

SLAM.

Her honey-coloured eyes widened in shock, and she spun around to see that her only chance of escape was being blocked by another person, a male hedgehog who seemed to be around her age. He was wearing a simple button-down shirt which was only buttoned halfway up, exposing the fluff that curled around his neck and lingered on his chest. He had simple black jeans donned on, and indigo-coloured boots with a white stripe going down the middle, teal toes and red gems at the top of the boots. His jeans were tucked into them, making them seem tighter than they would have been in normal circumstances. Blaze realised to herself that the hedgehog was rather good-looking. But then, what scared her to the very core were his eyes. They were a fearsome scarlet, just like the bed sheets. Her breath hitched in her throat as the hedgehog slowly moved towards her, a seductive look glinting in his eyes and lingering on his mouth in a sweet smile, which showed two long, pointed fangs. She was looking straight at, and being cornered by, a vampire.

"Don't run, my sweet… I can make all your worries disappear, just like that"–and he snapped his fingers to indicate just how fast. Blaze started to breathe harder and faster as she felt herself bump into the end of the bed. The hedgehog was walking closer still, until he was practically on top of her. He growled a little in pleasure as he whispered, "It's been so long since I've had any visitors… Especially a visitor who is as cute as you are, Princess…"

Blaze's eyes widened even more as she realised that the vampire knew exactly who she was. She was terrified of what would happen to her. She stuttered, "W-who are you?"

The vampire's smile relaxed into a meek grin, which calmed Blaze down… by a mere hair. "My name is Silver the Hedgehog, Prince of the Vampires." As if to emphasise his point, he ran his tongue over his fangs. He looked into her eyes, head cocked curiously to the side. "And there's no need to ask who you are… Princess Blaze, next-in-line to the throne of the Sol Dimension…" He chuckled in a low and husky voice. "And my, my, what a beautiful princess, too… You really are a beauty, aren't you, Blaze?"

He moved his face closer to hers, staring deep into her eyes as if he was trying to look right into her soul. Blaze swallowed nervously, fear overcoming the rest of her emotions. What was he going to do with her? And why hadn't he sunk his fangs into her neck yet?

"Hmph. I'll bet you're wondering why I haven't bitten you yet, huh?" Damn, he was good at reading peoples' emotions, too. Blaze wondered how many other people he had done this to. She nodded slightly.

"Wouldn't a vampire just… s-sink their teeth into their victims and drain them dry?"

That seductive glint in Silver's eyes was gone, replaced with a look of sorrow. Had she offended him? He looked down, and said quietly, "I had a family, eons ago… so long ago, before even your first ancestors were born… People have shunned me, not just for who I am, but for my immortality and my vampire blood. People believe that being an immortal is a gift, something to be treasured, but they do not realise the consequences. I can't age, I can't die… I always survive." He sighed deeply, and Blaze felt deeply sorry for him. Her fear was being diminished every second longer she stood in his presence… and she didn't want to leave. He looked back into her eyes, and she practically felt her heart melt at the look of sorrow swimming in his blood-red eyes. "Stay with me, Blaze… Keep me company in this cold and lonely castle…"

Blaze smiled softly at him, and stepped forward to wrap her arms around his tough, muscular body. She felt his arms snake around her waist, and nuzzled the fluffy fur on his chest as she whispered her answer.

"It's okay, Silver… You won't be alone any longer in this castle… I'll stay with you…"

She looked up to see that the vampire had looked to her, and saw that the seductive look was back in his eyes. He moved his face closer to hers again, and paused before gently pressing his lips against hers. Blaze moaned as she responded to the kiss, equally as gently, caressing his lips with hers. It was amazing how their lips fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Silver softly ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and could literally feel her need for him. He slid one of his hands from around her small waist, to one of her buttocks, and pinched it lightly, chuckling as he felt Blaze's tail wrap itself around them, tickling the back of his head. He growled playfully, and pushed her back towards the bed, groaning as they collapsed on the sheets and Blaze started to edge her way back towards the pillows, smirking at him with swollen lips. He crawled towards her, and surprised her when he flipped them over and he was the one laying beneath her. She straddled his hips, and struggled with the buttons on his shirt, before completely tearing it from his chest in their desire to get closer to one another. She gave a breathy sort of sigh as he peeled her coat from her, and tugged at the spaghetti-strap vest that lingered on her torso. He pulled it over her head, and reached round to the back of her, searching for the clasp of her bra with a feverish laziness.

"Caresse mon corps… me tenir, me toucher…" she whispered into his ear, and lowered her hands to his waist to unbutton his jeans, before she was stopped by the feeling of Silver's mouth teasing her firm breasts, sending pleasure shooting through her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she moaned and felt Silver smile against her fur before slipping a hand around her waist to pull her closer against him.

She could feel his arousal pressed against her thigh, inviting her to continue undressing him. Silver kicked off his boots and jeans, leaving him in only his boxers with a large bulge being rather prominent. He slipped two fingers to the waistband of her skin-tight white jeans, and swiftly pulled them down to reveal her lavender waist, hips and legs. Blaze slid off her high-heeled boots and jeans, and gasped as she felt Silver's hand move to her core, gently rubbing there with the heel of his hand before moving her panties aside and slowly pushing a finger inside of her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the pleasurable feeling, and started to thrust her hips against his hand; Silver groaned at the feeling, too, and leaned up to take her lips with his once more.

Blaze pushed the vampire right onto the bed, and started to remove his boxers with her free hand – the one that wasn't cupping Silver's face – brushing her fingertips along his member as she did, enticing another groan from Silver as he removed his hand from her core and pulled her against him so that he was positioned at her entrance. He looked up at her with a questioning look, and she was barely able to nod, so just moaned and pushed herself down onto his erection.

They instantly pressed closer together, wanting the affection they both desired so boldly as Silver started to thrust himself into Blaze; the two panted and gasped, wrapping their bodies around each other. They rolled over again, so that Silver lay on top of Blaze, moving his body over hers in a very satisfying way as they climaxed together. He started to kiss his way along her jawline, and down her neck, before stopping at a very tantalising part of her throat. "Oh, Blaze…" he moaned, and the lavender-coloured mobian cat just nodded. Silver bared his fangs, and whispered into the air throatily, "You are mine now, mine alone… My love-bite will make sure of that…" Silver grinned. "No other man will come near you once I'm finished–"

"–and I wouldn't have it any other way," Blaze gasped, stroking the back of his head and gently tickling behind his ears as she finished his sentence. She felt Silver rear his head, and, like a viper, bite down and sink his fangs into her neck.

Pain. That was what she had expected to feel once Silver started to suck on her blood. But instead, she felt something seep in and replace the blood as Silver drew his fangs away, licking his lips to clean them of Blaze's blood. His fangs were still stained red. It was then that she realised what had happened – Silver had made her an immortal, not a vampire.

Blaze's hands wandered to Silver's quills, and she started to play with them, giggling as she saw the look of surprise on Silver's face; she pressed her face into his chest fur, nuzzling him gently. Silver looked down at his nocturnal lover, and felt a surge of emotion pass through him, something he hadn't truly felt for an entire millennium:

_Love_.

Silver pressed his face into her hair, kissing her forehead gently and hearing her sigh. He smiled, and whispered into her ear, "Will you be _mi amor_?"

"_Yes…_"

000

**_A/N: Finito! Done! Finished! I hope you enjoyed this, and that the lemon scene wasn't crappy, seeing as I've never actually written lemon before… Yes, it's sad, because I'm a fourteen year old boy who uses and reads SILVAZE fan-fiction and has never written lemon before… *sigh*_**

**_Blaze: *glaring at Bingo* I hate you, dear brother. Aside from the fact that Silver isn't a vampire, that would never, EVER, happen between us._**

**_Me: *looks surprised, then smirks* Yes, but you feel something for him, RIGHT…?_**

**_Blaze: *says nothing and looks away* TT/TT_**

**_Me: Other than the fact that my dearest baby sister is now crying and blushing– *gets smacked* I hope you enjoyed this fan-fiction, people!_**

**_("Caresse mon corps... me tenir, me toucher..." - "Caress my body... hold me, touch me..." [FRENCH]_**

**_"Mi amor" - "My love" [SPANISH].)_**


End file.
